Entrega
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Un acto de amor, un acto de entrega, un acto de sumisión. #LeatherValentine. Multiples parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Por que yo simplemente _no_ puedo resistir la tentación, aún cuando a mi beta no le guste. Aquí verán un conjunto de drabbles de parejas diferentes, cada una con uno de los prompts sugeridos en el Leather Valentine**

 _"Esta historia participa en el **Leather Valentine** del Grupo Traficantes de Crack", _el prompt del primer día es Dominación/sumisión

Dedicado a LexSnape

Pareja: James/Remus

* * *

 **Entrega**

Remus lucha por mantener la posición erguida, los hombros rectos y las manos a la espalda fuertemente sostenidas como le fue ordenado por su Señor, pero Moony no hace las cosas fáciles. Siente al lobo morder y rasguñar en su interior debilitando sus piernas de por si tambaleantes por la barra que las separa. Entiende en parte al lobo, acostumbrado a mandar en su pequeña manada como el Alfa que naturalmente es, pero desea con todas sus fuerzas obedecer a su Señor, complacerle. La necesidad de entregarse quema más allá de la necesidad de su lobo de dominar.

—Relájate —la voz de su Señor llena la habitación, suave pero firme y su cuerpo responde ante el comando relajándose lo suficiente para poder concentrarse en lo que harán sin perder la postura.

James lo observa comprendiendo su lucha interna, se acerca a él y acaricia con suavidad su espalda para darle confianza. Remus tiembla, pero lucha para mantenerse firme bajo el toque de su Señor recibiendo a cambio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

—Entregate a mi Remus —dice con voz suave en su oído—. Entregate a mí, _Moony_ —repite con un tono más firme que remarcaba poder, pero seguridad transmitiéndole confianza al hombre y al lobo.

Remus siente con sorpresa como el lobo parece dejar de lugar y todos sus sentidos se vuelcan nuevamente en James, en su Señor.

—Buen chico —le premia y eso da paso al comienzo de su sesión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí verán un conjunto de drabbles de parejas diferentes, cada una con uno de los prompts sugeridos en el Leather Valentine**

"Esta historia participa en el **Leather Valentine** del Grupo Traficantes de Crack", el prompt del segundo día es Spanking/Azotes

 _Dedicado a G. Mauvaise, Kyu-baby y MadharaFlux_

Pareja: Starcest (Sirius Black/Regulus Black)

Advertencia: **incesto**

* * *

 **Rojo**

Sirius acaricia con suavidad las nalgas de Regulus asegurándose de no haber lacerado ninguna porción antes de propinar una nueva nalgada que arranca un nuevo gemido en el menor. Sirius lo siente tensarse en su regazo forzándose a mantener las manos a la espalda y los dedos fuertemente entrelazados para no soltarse.

—Buen niño —halaga con voz firme dándole otra caricia acompañada de un pequeño beso en su nuca desprovista de los negros rizos que caen por el borde acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas del joven.

—A… Amo —gime bajo esperando que este le dé el permiso de decir algo más.

—¿Dime mi niño?

—Puedo… —Regulus pasa saliva para tratar de hilar sus pensamientos adecuadamente. —¿Puedo correrme, Amo?

Sirius sonríe, acaricia nuevamente las nalgas dándole una nueva nalgada volviendo a acariciarlo. Espera unos largos minutos y cuándo Regulus no insiste acaricia su espalda deslizando su mano por sus caderas hasta sus muslos y de ahí hasta su erección para retirar el anillo que lo aprisiona impidiéndole llegar al _culmen_.

—Cuándo estés listo —susurra en su oído retomando su ritmo lentamente, variando las zonas y la velocidad en las nalgadas encantado con la sonata de gemidos que emite Regulus que se tensa más y más hasta que llega al límite dejándose ir con un fuerte grito.

Sirius disminuye lentamente hasta detenerse respirando agitadamente. Besa suave el cuello de su pequeño alargando una mano para tomar el gel que usará para curarle. Mientras Regulus se calma Sirius se dedica a besar su espalda mimándolo con suavidad.

—Gracias Amo —susurra el menor adormilado.

—Lo hiciste bien mi niño —dice suave desatándolo—. Duerme.

Ríe suave al notar que ya lo ha hecho y lo carga para llevarlo a dormir pensando en cómo premiarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí verán un conjunto de drabbles de parejas diferentes, cada una con uno de los prompts sugeridos en el Leather Valentine**

"Esta historia participa en el **Leather Valentine** del Grupo Traficantes de Crack", el prompt del tercer día es Bondage/Ataduras

 _Dedicado a G. Mauvaise_

Pareja: Regulus Black/Harry Potter

* * *

 **Atado**

Regulus alza una ceja observando a Harry que le espera arrodillado frente a la puerta sin nada más que la cuerda nueva que habían comprado hacia unas pocas semanas de un extraño verde que el joven había asegurado le gustaría atándolo de pies a cabeza. Se detiene retirando su túnica devorando con la vista la piel bronceada envuelta en cada giro con los nudos al frente tan pegados a su cuerpo que parecen parte de él.

Harry le observa por debajo de sus pestañas a la espera de su reacción, pero Regulus nota la sonrisa que hala de sus labios en clara emoción. De pronto las luces se apagan y las cuerdas empiezan a brillar haciéndole alzar los ojos. Ríe ante el ingenio de su pequeño sumiso.

—De pie —dice y Harry se levanta de un salto adoptando una posición firme tanto como las ataduras le permiten con las manos en la espalda, los hombros cuadrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el pecho en respeto, pero no vergüenza.

—Eres un niño travieso Harry, pero la sorpresa es de mi agrado así que puedes escoger tu premio —se acerca a él sosteniendo su despierta erección haciéndole sesear al sentir la mano fría del mayor por la baja temperatura fuera de la casa.

—Lo que mi Señor desee —responde sin dudar, aunque Regulus puede ver los ojos del chico brillar mirando algunos nudos realizados con una forma diferente.

El hombre sonríe tomando al chico por uno de los nudos y lo jala a su habitación. Sería una noche entretenida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí verán un conjunto de drabbles de parejas diferentes, cada una con uno de los prompts sugeridos en el Leather Valentine**

"Esta historia participa en el **Leather Valentine** del Grupo Traficantes de Crack", el prompt del cuarto día es _Exposición_

 _Dedicado a G. Mauvaise y Nashi_1800 (en wattpad) -También a MadharaFlux por sugerencia de Lex-_

Pareja: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin

* * *

 **Mordida**

Remus se pasea por los terrenos de la manada ayudando a algunas mujeres con sus cachorros y a otras tantas a preparar las reservas de fruta y pescado mientras esperan al alfa y los betas que fueron de cacería. Con el invierno tan cerca tenían la preocupación de que fuera muy crudo para las crías recién nacidas, por eso debían prepararse adecuadamente.

No le pasa por alto las miradas de algunas hembras que murmuran entre ellas la vergüenza que representaba, un macho débil como la _Perra Alfa_ , pero a Remus no le preocupa más como cuándo se unió a la manada de Fenrir. El hombre es su Alfa, de nadie más, así que se endereza en toda su altura dejando a la vista la mordida de la marca junto a las demás que adornan su cuello.

Deliberadamente remanga los bordes de su túnica revelando así las marcas de ataduras y rasguños de la noche pasada en que estuvo con su Alfa y Señor. Las habladurías de las mujeres se acallan por lo que Remus prosigue con lo que hace, está por enseñarle a algunos niños como hacer los cestos para las frutas cuando el fuerte brazo de Fenrir envuelve su cadera alzándolo hasta echarlo sobre su hombro como a un saco sacándole un jadeo sorprendido.

Remus se gira un poco y por la mirada hambrienta que le dedica su pareja sabe que fue descubierto presumiendo silenciosamente de sus marcas y para remarcarlo Fenrir le da una fuerte nalgada arrancándole un gemido que hace sonrojar a más de uno. Sin embargo, la pena de Remus pronto se convierte en excitación al percatarse que el alfa no pensaba llevarle a una sesión en su cueva sino en un lugar un poco más _público_. Se estremece y suspira suave esperando deseoso la primera orden.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí verán un conjunto de drabbles de parejas diferentes, cada una con uno de los prompts sugeridos en el Leather Valentine**

"Esta historia participa en el **Leather Valentine** del Grupo Traficantes de Crack", el prompt del quinto día es Juguetes

 _Dedicado a MadharaFlux_

Pareja:Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje tal vez un poquitin subido de tono

* * *

 **Nuevos**

—¿Color? —la voz de Theodore provoca que una descarga viaje por toda su columna y sumado a la estimulación en todo su cuerpo le cuesta horrores no correrse en ese instante, pero logra controlarse concentrándose en la pregunta.

—V… Verde —dice como puede. La onda de placer se extiende con mayor fuerza desde todas partes haciéndole gritar con fuerza y arquearse halando las cuerdas que le atan al caballito de azotes no para liberarse sino para tratar de no correrse aún.

Su Señor le había dado la confianza de no colocarle un anillo esa vez, no puede decepcionarlo por no poder aguantar los ramalazos de placer que estimulan sus pezones y su culo. Respira hondo rasguñando el cuero intoxicado por el placer y el olor a cuero, las caricias de su Señor en todo su cuerpo no hacen más fáciles las cosas.

—Cuando estés listo —la autorización le hace sollozar agradecido murmurando palabras que deben sonar como agradecimiento pero que a su propio oído no tienen sentido alguno. Cuando el dolor en su erección y la estimulación es demasiada se arquea gritando con fuerza el nombre de su Señor. Inmediatamente se tensa, la preocupación cortando su placer de golpe.

—Disfruta Neville —susurra su Señor acariciando su húmedo cabello, la falta de enojo en su voz le hacen relajarse y suspirar—. Disfruta tus nuevos juguetes, es un premio —un beso es depositado en sus labios y el joven suspira aliviado.

—Sí Señor, gracias Señor —murmura derritiéndose para disfrutar de la presión de las pinzas para pezón y las vibraciones de su nuevo juguete, listo para lo que su Señor quisiera hacer con él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí verán un conjunto de drabbles de parejas diferentes, cada una con uno de los prompts sugeridos en el Leather Valentine**

"Esta historia participa en el **Leather Valentine** del Grupo Traficantes de Crack", el prompt del sexto día era Safeword/Palabra de seguridad

 _Dedicado a mi beta_

Pareja: Drarry

* * *

 **Batman**

Harry observa a Draco a través de su cabello que cae desparramado por su rostro largo para placer de su Amo y propio pues es la única forma de dominarlo ligeramente. Los nervios aprietan su estómago cuándo ve la cantidad de implementos que su Amo ha decidido que usarán esa vez mientras este los coloca uno a uno en un lugar cercano para alcanzarlos fácilmente. Draco alza la vista y Harry baja la suya de inmediato retomando su posición, el rubio sonríe suave dejando lo que hace y se acerca a él balanceando una fusta de cuero de dragón flexionándola en sus manos.

—Palabra de seguridad —no es una pregunta como siempre nota Harry. Respira hondo casi arrepintiéndose de la palabra que escogió, pero está tan acostumbrado a ella que no piensa cambiarlo por más que los labios de su Amo se estiren con diversión cuando la reafirman.

— _Batman_ —dice suave, pero con voz lo suficientemente clara para que su Amo le escuche.

—Bien, la mía es _Mora_ —Draco se pasea a su alrededor pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso—. De rodillas.

Sin pensarlo el cuerpo de Harry reacciona llevándolo al suelo de rodillas. Cierra sus ojos respirando hondo preparándose para lo que su Amo quisiera, sus dedos arden con la magia que envuelve el cuarto una parte de su cuerpo aún luchando por oponerse a la opresión de la propia de Draco pero se concentra en relajarse. Confía su vida en las manos de Draco tanto como Draco le confía la suya.

—Estoy listo, Amo —murmura, aunque no tiene permiso para hablar, sin embargo el rubio acaricia su cabello en aprobación haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje aún más.

—Muy bien Harry, empecemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí verán un conjunto de drabbles de parejas diferentes, cada una con uno de los prompts sugeridos en el Leather Valentine**

"Esta historia participa en el **Leather Valentine** del Grupo Traficantes de Crack", el prompt del séptimo día es Aftercare

 _Dedicado a G. Mauvaise y LexSnape_

Pareja: Prince Black (Severus Snape/Regulus Black)

* * *

 **Libertad**

Severus deja caer el látigo respirando agitadamente una vez ha terminado. Sin pensarlo desata a Regulus con mucho cuidado, acaricia suavemente su espalda lanzando hechizos curativos y luego se dirige al anaquel dónde guarda las pociones curativas para regresar con su pequeño. Vierte la poción en su espalda y la extiende lentamente con mucho cuidado.

—Háblame Regulus —dice con suavidad animándolo a no quedarse dormido aún, todavía debe revisar sus manos y piernas.

—Estoy bien Señor —dice adormilado, su voz un poco ronca por las lágrimas que había derramado durante toda la sesión sacando el dolor de su pecho.

Había discutido nuevamente con Sirius, como era de costumbre, pero esta vez el estado anímico de Regulus no era el mejor y las palabras de su hermano mayor habían calado tan hondo que simplemente se rompió de tal forma que le había rogado a Severus prescindir ese día de su palabra.

—Ya no estamos en sesión Regulus —dice dulcemente masajeando sus hombros—, cuéntame.

—Severus —Regulus hipa suave feliz con los mimos—, estoy mucho mejor, gracias. En verdad gracias.

Severus suspira y besa su mejilla. Con dulzura lo desata para masajear sus muñecas, luego baja y repite el proceso con sus pies; al terminar deja el resto de la poción a un lado para luego alzar en sus brazos al joven que se acurruca adormilado contra él. Severus sale del lugar hablando suave con él llevándolo a la cocina donde le hace beber dos botellas de agua para compensar el líquido perdido.

—Te amo —susurra Regulus más dormido que despierto acariciando el pecho de su Señor.

—Te amo Regulus —responde el moreno llevándolo a su habitación para descansar. Sonríe con amor dejándolo en la cama y lo abraza fuerte contra él rogando a todo lo existente nunca más tener que ayudar a Regulus a liberarse de esa forma.


End file.
